Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus that outputs power to an outside of the power supply apparatus, and the like.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wireless power supply system has been proposed which includes a power supply apparatus that wirelessly outputs power without being connected by a connector and an electronic device that charges a battery with power wirelessly supplied from the power supply apparatus. With regard to the above-described wireless power supply system, a power supply apparatus has been proposed in which a communication between the power supply apparatus and the electronic device and power transmission from the power supply apparatus to the electronic device are performed via the same antenna (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-113519).